Grand Emperor Enoch (CJDM1999)
"I am your Grand Emperor Enoch, and my power is unlimited!" —First line when entering the game "As long as the armor crystal resides within me, i shall always return to power!" —Second line when entering the game "There is a great power flowing, i can feel it." —Third line when entering the game. Grand Emperor Enoch, Lord Enoch, or simply Enoch, is one of the Polybag characters and titular main antagonist in Lego Dimensions 2: The Rise of Enoch and husband of Evilina and father of Eron and Elena. Background Early Life "I fear death as much as anyone. At the age of 100, i watched my old planet suffer and witnessed the creation of new gateways coming around, portals summoned from place to place, a shapeshifting entity bent on dominating the multiverse. That is when the current multiverse was first created. I know it because i was born before it." —Enoch explaining his origins. Before the events of Lego Dimensions 2: The Rise of Enoch, he was born in the ruin 100 years before it shattered into The Shard. After the planet's destruction, he bleeded a blue crystal into a red crystal and places it into his chestplate to not only become immortal, intelligent and powerful, but can allow him to freely pass between the dimensions without getting harmed because of his connection to the Dark Nexus. He met and married Evilina and raised their son and daughter before her apparent death, thus becoming an interdimensional terrorist. He then tried to take over The Multiverse by use of the original Foundation Elements and Creation Sparks to resurrect the love of his life. However, he was apprehended by Vaden (who became horribly disfigured by Enoch's wickedness) and taken to an Interdimensional Criminal Asylum. 700 Years Later As the main villain in Lego Dimensions 2: The Rise of Enoch, he stayed in prison and awaiting execution after 700 years. After appearing before the king, his two children and prisoners appear out of the Rift and start to destroy everything around, allowing Enoch to evade the king and making an army of his own. He then kills the king and declares his intention on ruling the multiverse by using the power of the current Foundation Elements to do so. Enoch then met Karnia (secretly the reincarnation of Evilina) and eventually got into a relationship with her. At his castle, he killed the famous James McBrick by absorbing his Creation Spark into his crystal, then he smirks and laughs at his now empty body. Grand Interdimensional War "Today is the beginning of a grand war! At this very moment, in a dimension far from here, the planet Vorton lies to the multiverse! While secretly supporting the freedom of defenseless dimensions! I stand before you villains, to declare my intentions to collect the Foundation Artifacts from each dimension, to absorb their powers, to create a grateful multiverse! All remaining dimensions will bow to the Grand Emperor and his empire, and will remember this; as the FIRST DAY OF MULTIVERSAL DOMINATION!!" -Enoch declares war on Andy and his friends. Approximately 25 years after recruiting villains and stealing the Foundation Elements, he notices a rebellion Andy Starheart caused against a Stormtrooper, so he decided to declare war on both the heroes and him to determine the fate of the multiverse. His mission began when he travels to the DC Universe to collect a Gold Kryptonite, better than a regular Kryptonite and recruits Darkseid and his army of Apokolips. He then travels to the Marvel Comics world to steal the Infinity Stones from their respective owners, stole the Nano Gauntlet from the New Avengers Facility, repaired the Infinity Gauntlet and recruits Thanos and his army. He then travels to The Lego Movie World to steal the Kragle and recruit Rex Dangervest. Upon learning that Andy and his friends found a Foundation Element, he decided to confront them personally. By the time he arrives at The Adventures of Clutch Powers World, he finally found Andy and quickly uses his dark magic to steal the Golden Sword before overpowering each and every member of Andy's Iron Resistance. Alliance with Foundation Crime After the fight, Enoch and Karnia travel to the center of the multiverse, Foundation Prime, to steal the Foundation Gauntlet from the Temple of Foundation and meeting the evil cult called Foundation Crime. After seeing a vision of Lord Vortech, he started to take a dark turn by changing his mind, declaring that only him can use the Foundation Elements to destroy The Multiverse and create a new one in his own image. Enoch travels to The Wizard of Oz World with the gauntlet to fearlessly confront Oz to find the Ruby Slippers, currently being worn by Dorothy Gale. The Foundation Crime kidnaps Dorothy alongside Toto and takes them to Tyranus. Successfully gathering all of the Foundation Elements, Enoch kidnaps Elizabeth Goldbrick and uses Tyranus' superweapon to destroy the Watchtower, the Interdimensional Criminal Asylum, and Yavin 4. Fate of the Multiverse "Attention fools. You have fought valiantly, but in vain. You must know that i, your Grand Emperor Enoch, have collected all of your Foundation Artifacts from each universe to absorb their powers into me. Resistance is futile. From this time forward, you will all bow down to me. Andy, i now speak directly to you. The resistance is dead, this war is not over yet. Thanks to you, i now have your girlfriend with me along with Dorothy and the rest of the artifacts of the multiverse. Meet me in my kingdom and choose: The girl or the entire multiverse? it shouldn't take more than a minute." -Enoch announcing his "victory" over the heroes. Andy Starheart and his allies prepare for one last battle to defeat the Grand Empire and travel to Tyranus. After Andy enters the castle, he summons Thanos, Darkseid, Voldemort, Rafael, Snoke and Darth Sidious onto the first, second, third, fourth, and fifth floors of the tower and Enoch builds the Wither on the sixth floor. Just as Andy arrived, Enoch explained his whole plan to him and that he would become so unstoppable because of his help. He then used the Mind Stone on Elizabeth and orders her to destroy him into pieces while he begins to absorb the Foundation Elements' powers into him. Eventually, Andy's friends break into the throne room and stopped Enoch from becoming unstoppable. Karnia intervenes and gives Enoch the Chaos Emeralds so that he can absorb the Foundation Elements' powers again but his children, Eron and Elena, having a change of heart, betray their father and destroy his entire castle. Death "If i go down, i'm taking you WITH ME!!" -Enoch's last words before being sacrificed on Vormir. Enoch absorbed the Foundation Elements' powers, uses them to break out of the rubble and traps Andy into a ring of fire for the final battle. He uses the Foundation Gauntlet to summon his armies and transforms into his giant form. The Avengers, The Justice League, and others attack Enoch with their best shot. Thor uses Stormbreaker and slightly breaks the red crystal on his chestplate. Enoch escapes into the rift and hides in his own fortress named The Vortress. Andy, Eron and Elena followed him in to have one last battle. Eron grabs his father's hand, trying to grab the Foundation Gauntlet but he is pushed into Andy. Enoch prepares for the final blow but Elena sneakily steals the gauntlet, tosses it to Andy and lets him take Enoch to Vormir. Andy uses the Foundation Gauntlet to destroy the red crystal, greatly wounding him before being tossed off the edge to his death and ending the Grand Interdimensional War in the process. Trapped in the Soulworld Eron wakes up in the lake and finds the Soul Stone in his hand, confirming Enoch's soul is now trapped in the Soulworld forever. Elena grabs the Soul Stone from her brother and travels to Enoch's old homeworld, The Shard. Enoch wakes up in the Soulworld, angrily refuses to admit defeat and commands to be released from the world at once. With Enoch and his Grand Empire defeated along with the end of the war, the multiverse was saved and hails Andy's Iron Resistance as the Multiverse Heroes. However, Karnia transforms into Evilina and vows to have revenge. Legacy Half the members of the Grand Empire escaped death right before Tyranus was destroyed while the other half didn't make it. They go into hiding and went into contact with Khan, his descendant who rose to power and formed a new order called the Prime Legion. Personality Enoch is the ultimate embodiement of pure evil; a cold, cruel, sinister, insane, malignant, charismatic, sociopathic, psychopathic, influential, vile, hypocritical, destructive, merciless, cynical, dishonorable, chaotic, arrogant, callous, manipulative, megalomaniacal, unpredictable, devious, deceitful, power-hungry, malevolent, selfish, delusional, unforgiving, failure-intolerant, self-centered, monstrous, intelligent, sadistic, cunning, very ruthless, malicious, hateful, narcissistic, egotistical, greedy, heartless, short-tempered, devilish god wannabe. As shown in the story, Enoch doesn't care about his children or life in the multiverse but cares more about himself, Karnia, and mostly cares about his hunger for power. As demonstrated in the whole story, he rages about his minions failing him and himself being trapped inside the Soulworld. Nicknames * The Villain All Villains Fear * The Deceitful * The Devious * The Dark * Enoch The Cruel * Enoch The Tyrannous * The Ancient Evil * Enoch The Strong * Supreme Ruler * The Heart of Darkness * Blackheart The Pirate * Enoch The Excellent * The Ingenious * Enoch The Prophet * Enoch The Elder Abilities Enoch wields the Dark Nexus, the source of immortal cosmic power that is ultra-powerful, very dark, very influential and pure evil to Lego humankind. # Dark Side Powers # Dark Magic # Mind Control # Mind Probe # Telepathy # Frighten enemies # Disguise # Laser # Super-Strength # Flight # Force freeze # Clone # Invulnerability # Telekinesis # Force Lightning # Teleportation # Interact with wraith objects # Hacking # Lightsaber Cut # Destroy Red and Black objects # Destroy morgul objects # Destroy mithril objects # Wall Smash # Illumination # Stealth # Waste resistance # Photo Mode # Cracked Floor Smash # Explosives # Giant # X-Ray # Detective Mode # Technology # Demolition # Tracking # Grapple # Ice Breath # Beam Deflection # Super Speed # Rift Summon # Graffiti # Voice Change # Shape Shift # One Hit Kill # Inhalation (as a giant) Quotes "Fools, did you honestly think that executing me will get you anywhere?" -Enoch to the Prison Knights. "A new era finally begins. Now, all of you, bow before your Grand Emperor!" -Enoch after killing the king. "If the cake is a lie, then what do we call the pie?" -Enoch talking to GLaDOS. "What does the Iron Resistance mean to one who controls the multiverse?" -Enoch to Andy Starheart. "You're weak, always weak until you have control. You are just as weak as Andy." -Enoch's statement to his two children which lead them to betrayal. "Grand Moff Tarkin has located the Chaos Emeralds in the Hidden Palace Zone. You kids are going with him." -Enoch telling Eron and Elena to go with Grand Moff Tarkin. "I suppose you've read the markings on the wall. For it is written: "And Enoch took the power of the Foundation Elements unto him." -Enoch's recitation of the message on the walls of the temple. "Starheart lives! The core of the prophecy lives. As long as he does, hope lives in the multiverse." -Enoch talking about Andy Starheart. "Yes. The Foundation Gauntlet. This weapon depicts its ability to absorb the Foundation Artifacts' powers, forged and passed down by the Foundation Entities from the start of time, and now it's finally mine." -Enoch retrieving and wielding the Foundation Gauntlet. "Vaden. What an unexpected surprise. You have come to see the multiverse collapse with the other heroes." -Enoch to Vaden. "A warrior princess and a dark knight to meet her." -Enoch mocking Batman and Wonder Woman. "Young fool. You really don't get it do you? It was i who allowed you to get more than one Foundation Artifact. I am the mastermind behind my grand and incredibly brilliant plan, which you will know you are a part of. I knew that the Foundation Elements would be difficult to get and i needed someone to bring them to me and here they are - replete with their extraordinary power - a power i require to energise my Foundation Gauntlet and destroy the multiverse to create a new one that will fit my desires." -Enoch to Andy before the final showdown. "Foundation Prime. Home of the endless seas of possibilities, cornerstones of time and space. Alas, i have found it." -Enoch's knowledge of Foundation Prime's past history. "I will burn this multiverse down to ashes, and then with the Foundation Artifacts in my possession will create a new one, one that will fit my desires. A lovely and grateful multiverse." -Enoch's evil plan. "Guards! Attack the pitiful heroes!" -Enoch orders his guards to destroy the heroes. "When i leave someone for dead, i expect them TO DIE!!" -Enoch's callousness for life in the multiverse. "As once i failed, so fails the White Wizard!" -A very powerful Enoch tosses Vaden away using the Foundation Gauntlet. "I'm not going after the Foundation Artifacts from the past. I'm after the ones that currently exist in the multiverse. The ones that have a far greater power than theirs." -Enoch after being presented the past vision of the Foundation Elements by Karnia inside the crystal ball. "Welcome fools, to the end of your miserable and pathetic lives!" -Enoch unleashing his full power. "THE HEROES ARE DEAD!" -Enoch's pure hatred of heroes "No! I will accept retribution! It's not over yet! Fools! I command you to release me from this eternal prison at once!!" -Enoch after entering the Soulworld. Trivia * Enoch is the first minifigure to have metallic gold on his torso, legs and arms. * Despite his age, he still looks younger, possibly due to the Dark Nexus' powers causing him to not age at all and still looking like a young man. * Enoch's cape is similar to Vision's only thicker. * Enoch's goals are nearly similar to Lord Vortech and the 2014 Thanos from Avengers: Endgame. * Enoch is one of the main villains to be exclusive to Lego Dimensions 2: The Rise of Enoch. * Enoch is the first character to have more than 15 abilities with the number of 45. * His personality is quite shared with Boris The Animal from Men In Black III, Blackbeard from Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides, Darth Sidious from Star Wars, and Vigo from Ghostbusters II. * Both Lord Vortech and Enoch come from Vorton and The Shard respectively. * Enoch says the opposite things Lord Vortech says: He said Artifacts instead of Elements, he says villains instead of bad guys, including saying heroes instead of good guys. * Unlike Lord Vortech, Enoch is the only main villain to have a backstory given to him. * His last words are likely a reference to Star Fox 64 where the player beats Andross's brain on the hard route. * Besides the Sith Lords, he also knows how to bleed a crystal as explained in his backstory. * Enoch is the only main villain to die in the story. * His new home planet Tyranus was named after the former Jedi turned Sith Lord Count Dooku who took the name Darth Tyrannus. * His war speech is likely a reference to the General Hux speech from Star Wars Episode VII The Force Awakens. * Enoch is like the opposite of Lord Vortech. One wants order while the other craves destruction. * His voice actor is unknown. * His Double Bladed Crossguard Lightsaber bares a striking resemblance to Thanos' Double-Edged Sword from Avengers: Endgame. * He is the only character to not be scared of Oz, despite him being great and powerful. * In the Super Mario Dimensions Level Pack, he along with his kids make cameo appearances during Mario's visions of the future before Mario himself went back to fight Bowser. * In the 14 million 605 outcomes Doctor Strange sees into the future, Enoch actually wins, destroying the multiverse and creating his own as a god while Andy is the one win to save the multiverse. Likely a reference to Avengers: Infinity War, which also became an internet meme. * Like most villains, Enoch also comes up with sadistic choices. * Like some villains, Enoch fell in love with Evilina. * He is perhaps the darkest villain in the story. * Despite living for hundreds of years, he has uncanny fighting skills. * Both Enoch and Vortech's name end with "ch". * Enoch was named after Noah's great-grandfather as stated in the hebrew apocalyptic text Book of Enoch. Evidently, his character inspiration comes from some but not most of it, notably the origins of the demons, being the oldest living man, and the keyword being apocalyptic. * He was so powerful that he built his own fortress inside a rift, thus becoming, if not one of the most powerful beings in the multiverse as well as being the most feared. * He is similar to Galactus from Marvel Comics. Music The music goes into a demonic chorus, combined with the creepy bell and a sad choir. The final boss music originated from the LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean video game in the battle with Blackbeard at the Fountain of Youth. Toy Tag His toy tag is orange with fire patterns and his name on it. Category:Lego Dimensions 2: The Rise of Enoch Characters Category:Lego Dimensions 2: The Rise of Enoch Category:Photo Mode Category:Characters Category:Invulnerability Category:Dark Magic Category:X-Ray Vision Category:Flight Category:Stealth Category:Mind Control Category:Teleportation Category:Super Speed Category:Super Strength Category:Enoch's Army Category:Bosses Category:Hacking Category:Detective Mode Category:Relic Detector Category:Grapple Category:Illumination Category:Disguise Category:Villains Category:Customs by CJDM1999 Category:Polybag Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Demons Category:Main Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Emperors Category:Leaders Category:Enemies Category:Evil Category:Giants Category:Deceased Category:Force Lightning Category:Pure Evil Category:God Wannabe Category:Dark Side Category:Darkness Category:Dark Lords Category:Red Lightning Category:Lords Category:Invincibility Category:Lego Dimensions 2: The Rise of Enoch Roster Category:Intelligence Category:Clone Category:Telekinesis Category:Fire Resistance Category:Kings Category:Evil From The Past Category:Enoch's Family